yO, Do You Even Mafia?
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Chapter Four : It's Valentines Day. A good day as any to time travel. Mammon jumps in a green body-switching Ten Year Bazooka.. Slight Fon/Mammon-ish. . . (For each update the "characters" categorythingy will change to whichever characters were in that chapter.)
1. Valentine's Day - Hana

::**DiSSiNg a ClAiM**::  
_**I do not own** _**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a Japanese Manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano. The characters aren't mine._  
**

* * *

**Note: xD **I'm pretty sure the characters are out of character.

I feel like I'm not done yet "fixing" this chapter. Was kind of in a hurry to update. Leaving for vacation tonight. Eh, I'll look at this again after then.

**...**

\- Chapter One -

**" His Extremetionousness and Her ****Loner Self**** was ****Unceasingful "**

**...**

* * *

[_Universe 97,642 kQxZ_]

**...**

Over dramatizationous slouching against her door outside her room in an overly dramatic sulking way, Hana Kurokawa sank down to the floor over dramatically, over dramatizedly curling up. There was a total look of defeat smacked on her face. A look she had on and off for over half a month. She had no idea what to do. It's been months since she had last seen the handsome and mature cow-print wearing hunk.

It was that day of the year again.

She really wanted to give Adult a honmei choco. But for several weeks, no one knew where he was.

Well, Hana had a strong feeling her monkey classmates, Haru, and even the no-good Tsuna's freeloader housemates knew where Adult Lambo was but just weren't telling her.

Every time the brunette would try, all the blackmailings she did to get any of them to tell her anything about her soon-to-be boyfriend had backfired and blown up in her face.

"Hana!" The voice of Hana's mother shrieked from somewhere downstairs. "The library is closing at 6 O'clock today- the library woman worker said! Hurry and return my over due books! It's going to get dark out soon and you know how long the walk is! And it might get colder later! You have to start now if you want to get there and have time to return and check me out new books! Remember I need a cooking book, a book for knitting, crocheting, and a book for things to know about cats, and a book on everything about Facebook book-"

The fifteen-year-old had stopped listening after her name was screamed. She didn't need to hear her mother tell her for- Checking her wrist for the time, it told her it was 4:06 PM.

She didn't need her mommy telling her for the fifth time in eight minutes the same thing she had told her four times already.

Lickety-splitously shoving herself up off her butt, the high school teen zipped up the thick jacket she was wearing and on the doubledly grabbed at the stuff she dropped to the floor beside her earlier, stomping as noisily as she could as she made her way through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. She still heard her mother's mouth babble on even after closing the front door behind her.

Hana put on her hat and hood. She glared at the sky, blinking at and dodging some snow that wanted to land on her eyes. "Why is it still snowing?" The city was already two feet deep in the freeze. All schools might be canceled, but workers still needed to go to work. So by that time the sidewalks were already shoveled and most of the snow on the streets were already sucked by a giant machine to wherever. Who knows where they dump all that snow. Hana shrugged. Probably melt it and ship the water to the thirsty and hungry people somewhere maybe. Clean and dirty snow water? Something about beggars can't be choosers, right?

She hugged the things in her arms tighter, thinking doing so would give her her need for some eetee bit more warmth. Even though it was actually quite warm for winter that day, she still hated the snow. Just seeing the snow made her cold!

One of the junks she was carrying was a backpack full of her mom's library books. She had already been ready to walk to the library nearly two hours ago - way before her mother started doing her annoyingly reminder(s) every few moments.

All Hana wanted was to just be left alone to angst and feel like it was the end of the world for a couple of minutes- Ahem. Cough:two:hours:coughcough. Clearing her throat, she thought to herself, _Was having some time to be all angsty really too much to ask?_

The small box she was holding was a slice of expensive chocolate cake she bought yesterday. She also had with her the honmei chocolates she baked at Haru's place the other day. Both were meant for Adult Lambo.

Hana sighed. _My handsome hunk, where are you,_ she wondered. Since it seemed so likely then that she would not be able to give the guy her chocolates, and she didn't want to give it away to just anyone, she brought the chocolates with her to the library to snack on while she looked for books for her ma.

**...**

A few blocks from Hana Kurokawa's place was the street no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada lived in. About some houses down and across the street of his home, Hana saw a girl with a familiar hair carrying a large handbag. Seeing her turn a corner, Hana ran to catch up. "Haru!"

Haru looked over her shoulder at the sound of her name. She stopped walking when she saw the person who called and turned the same corner she turned at was Hana. She smiled. "Oh! Hi, Hana!" Haru waved at her friend.

Slowing down, the taller girl crossed her arms and shivered, smiling back at the girl who was now practically best friends with her long time best friend, Kyoko. Hana and Haru were not as close. But they're friends now too. "Is that bag full of the sweets you made?" The shorted haired girl from a different school her and Kyoko went to nodded. "And you were just at Tsuna's right? Did he like your honmei choco?"

It was no secret the Haru girl wanted Tsuna. The loser, no-good, Tsuna.

The only secret was... Why?

It's not like they're her type because she only saw guys her age as monkeys, but Hana would understand if Haru was into the smart and bad boy Gokudera. Or the kind and athletic Yamamoto. Or even the scary, quiet, and mysterious Hibari. They were popular. They had something going for them.

But Tsuna? He was a below average, uninteresting, and clumsy student. Hana thought that maybe it was just the high school life changing him, but Tsuna actually wasn't as bad as when he was in the middle school.

Haru's smile shook. "Actually," Haru started.

Hana watched Haru's eyes turn red. She hugged the usually super chipper girl when the girl started sobbing, listening when the heart scarred young lady told her everything that happened at Tsuna's place.

Haru wasn't heartbroken. She wasn't broken. She could still fix herself and will fix herself by tomorrow to get on back to trying to win Tsunayoshi. She was just scarred. Hana knew how tough Haru was. That temporary scar will heal and fade in no time. Crying should supposedly make one feel better. Something about being able to help heal wounds and all that.

But Haru's love was blind.

And Hana knew. That eventually, when all the tears Haru spilled - because of that loser Tsuna - have washed her eyes enough times, Haru would then see life with a so much clearer view.

Hana just knew Haru would see soon enough that she would be way much more happier not bothering with Tsuna.

And so some minutes later, Haru shook the drama off her system.

Hana did the same, her over dramaticnous also now out of her system too.

They smiled, hugged, and waved goodbyes as the two young women parted ways.

Hana made her way to the opposite way of the way Haru was heading because the way Haru was going was not the way to the city's public library. Hana glanced down and wondered how she somehow ended up walking away with another bag of delicious homemade confectionery with chocolate fillings.

**...**

Minutes later and only a block away from the public library.

Ryohei flinched as he headbutted into someone, automatically grabbing the other person's arm to keep him or her from buttpavementing the sidewalk. It wasn't because of pain from the headbutt that made him flinch. He flinched because of how hard it must of hurt for the person he headbutted into. _I'd been told countless of times I was very hardheaded_, he worried. Feeling the person stand straighter and yanking [her] arm out of his grasp- "Sorry to the extreme," bellowed the apologetic Ryohei. Right into the person's ear.

But the two crashing didn't hurt Hana. The boxer's loud voice hurt Hana. "You're going to make me deaf." Hana frowned.

The older guy took off the blindfolds covering his eyes, the reason why the two collided. He for surededly showed a maximum bunches of nonchalance about it snow dropping lions and bears outside. He was running pretty fast and- yeah. Bang. "Are you hurt," asked the older brother of Hana's bestfriend.

"I'm fine." She cracked her shoulders, neck, and upper sides. She had seen him coming. But her legs wouldn't move for some reason. Maybe from shock at how fast it was all happening. But good thing she was able to move her arms. Hana had quickly lifted the backpack full of her ma's library books just right before Ryohei tried to ram her to death. "This," she patted the backpack in her arm, sighing in relief, "was what you whammed your head against." Hana did a double take at her arms. Her chocolates were gone.

Ryohei started jogging in place, his face lighting up like... the sun, pointing at something behind her feet. "I think those might be yours. Are those chocolates? Can I have some? I love chocolates to the extreme!"

Hana gave him a weird look. "You're not suppose to ask a girl that on a day like this." She picked up the smooshed slice chocolate cake and the two bags with confections inside, glaring at the messed up look they now have.

"Why not?" The dude then began doing jumping jacks. He pouted at Hana.

"What do you mean, why not? It's Valentine's Day. Girls give whatever kind of chocos to whoever they want to give to on their own. The guys don't have a say."

Eyes widening, Ryohei stopped moving for a moment, slightly shocked. "Wow! Really? Is it really Valentine's?" He looked around him, confused. "Extreme! I didn't know! I thought Christmas just ended!" And he was back moving again.

The weird look Hana was throwing his way was now looking even weirder. "Riiiigght." She hurriedly walked around him. "I need to go. The library is closing soon."

"Wait," he cried, snatching her hand. He didn't stop jogging in place. Lifting her hand towards his face, he sniffed. "Those mega smell extremely good to the extreme though! So I really can't have one?"

Left. Right. High knees.  
Right. Left. Higher knees.  
Right. Left. High kicks. So high that his nose touch his shins every time.

The very annoyed girl rolled her eyes in a so annoyed way at the super annoying guy who was such an annoyance to her. She shoved the squisheed cake to his face. "Fine." Turning away from him, she continued down the path to the library.

Earsplitting grinful, he waved at her. "Thank you to the extreme!" Hop hop hop. He quickly tore opened the small box and saw the words "HONMEI CHOCO" on the edible heart on the cake. "Extreme," he exhaled loudly through his mouth practically like a screamed whisper way. He knew honmei chocos were high quality chocolates ladies give to guys they were either together with or have an interest in. Giri chocos were given to man friends and the guys in their fambams.

"Extreme!"

Hana like him. Or else she wouldn't have easily handed over her honmei chocolate to him. Right?

To the extreme.

**...**

Going home, Hana Kurokawa decided to take the longer way there. The walk was ten minutes longer. She didn't mind much. And that was because the route she took earlier was full of kids and she was hoping that this way didn't have any- or at least not as much of them anyway.

Her hope did not go to waste.

Not much young kids this way to her home. A few, but their presence was ignorable. Unlike an hour and a half ago. Hana had to kick a few kindergarteners in the gut, when shoo-ing them didn't work, to get them away from her.

"Hana!"

Hana jumped. She looked round. Nothing. Out of nowhere-

Hana knew.

Out of nowhere someone was going to jump out and scare her.

Hana would be waiting. She would be waiting and...

And she would not get scare-

"Boo!"

Hana still got scared. She let out a sharp cry.

Haru laughed so hard.

Hana shoved the crazy giggling school girl.

Haru got half buried in two and a half feet of snow.

Hana stormed away, the noise of Haru's chortle and snorts lowering in sound the farther and farther away Hana stomped off.

Moments after Haru's snickers were completely out of hearing, Hana was suddenly engulfed by smoke. Slowly the smoke cleared and Hana saw a familiar cow print suit. It was on a familiar looking handsome hunk. Her jaw dropped in stunned happiness. "Adult-san?" It was so unreal how he was only ten feet away from her.

It was funny how she thought Adult was part of his name.

Since everyone else was calling him that, she really thought it was and that the name suited him well.

The man chuckled, "Please, call me Lambo." Walking closer to her, he had both hands in his pockets, an elbow holding something against his side.

First name basis already? Was this really happening? Okay,_ I really think I am dreaming_, thought the wavy haired brunette.

"Nice to see you again," future Lambo nodded. With the half smile on his face and the permanently shut right eye, he thought he was some super cool guy. But he was actually still the same old crybaby Lambo. Only ten years older. He was calmer and *more mature. He was not as cray cray bananas with weapons as his decade-ago self used to be. Like throwing hand grenades or start shooting at everyone with a rotary gatling machine gun because they upset him.

Hana did not know any of that. She shouldn't know any of that.

Teen Lambo was wearing the same outfit she had seen him wear during the few time she saw him last year.

Hana blushed. His smile. His one open left eye.. He was so cool that she couldn't say anything. She needed a minute. She couldn't think straight. Seeing him felt like a dream- _Oh, no. Was this a dream? Please don't let this be a dream,_ she thought, scared that she had actually fallen asleep at the library and this actually was._ I want to let him know what I feel about him. I need to tell him that it was love at first sight the moment I first laid my eyes on him._

Maybe hopefully he felt the same way?

Hana finally noticed he was carrying something. It was the exact same small bag of baked sweets she put in her backpack now that the backpack had space. But unlike the sweets inside the goody-bag she carried around -all twenty small ones stuffed neatnessfull, inside his see through plastic bag was only one big macaron. And it was shaped like a heart. Pointing shakily at it, she asked, "H-Haru?" When she was with Haru and the other girls at Haru's place making sweets for Valentine's Day, Hana clearly remembered Haru saying the ten big heart shaped macarons were honmei sweets for Tsuna and all the smaller round ones were giri sweets for the other guys.

Hana frowned. Why was something - meant for that loser Tsuna - with her Adult La- with her Lambo?

Eeeep!

She turned even redder. She still couldn't believe he was letting her call him by his first name.

Lambo's half smile suddenly turned into a sad one, his bright green eye actually dimming a few shades darker. "Yes. I can never forget the day Tsuna turned down Haru's homemade honmei French Macaron."

Hana recalled what Haru told her nearly two hours before.

"This honmei became a giri," Lambo assured her. He combed a hand through his black hair. Normal and slightly messy straight hair. He ditched the afro and horns years ago. His afro was where he used to store his snacks and weapons in. Shaking his head, he added, "Haru doesn't see me as a love interest." He knew Hana thought she really liked him. He also knew that she did not know she actually did not like him.

Hana let go a silent glad sigh. She was sad for Haru and simultaneously pleased to hear that she didn't have a rival for his attention.

"So?" The dude from ten years into the future showed her a big broad smile. "Is this man lucky enough to receive anything from the bright and lovely Hana Kurokawa?" Lambo winked at the younger older girl with his only open eye.

Pouting, she told him she didn't think she would ever see him. Mostly because they haven't seen each other in months and no one would tell her his whereabouts and what he was up to. "I let Kyoko's big brother have the slice chocolate cake because he wanted it and it was already destroyed anyway and I ate the honmei chocolates I made for you at the library I was just at because I really didn't think I would even see you today." Hana took a deep breath as she ran out of breath from not stopping to catch a breath in the middle of saying all that. She tilted her head. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Let's just say I'm not from here," he answered, grinning sheepishly. He watched as she pulled out from her backpack a goodybag that looked exactly the same as the one he was holding.

She narrowed her eyes at the sweets. "This was a giri sweet from Haru. She was going to give it to one of the guys. But she gave it to me instead." Hana held the yummy baked sweets out to him. "Here," she giggled. "Forget I didn't make or bought this. Or that this isn't a high quality choco. I'm giving this to you as a honmei Valentine's gift from me."

Hana's face was on fire.

Lambo laughed, taking the sweets. "It's the thought that counts, yeah?"

Hana faced her back towards him, pushing her palms against her tightly shut eyes. She just freequen admitted the sweets, that weren't even really hers, were honmei. "Don't be shy now," she heard him say. She shivered in nervous giddy.

And the words, "See you on White Day," made her heart skip three beats.

She didn't see, hear, smell, feel, or taste (What, taste is part of her senses!) the smoke that engulfed her earlier, as it engulfed her again. She still had her eyes covered even when the smoke cleared. She only removed her hands from her face when she heard the utmost irritating voice of the super colossalically galling and objectionable brat in Japan.

She spun his way, about to smack the sixteen and a half inch tall seven-year-old in the head. But she froze when the dwarf sized child ran climbed up her body, stopping at her shoulders. Her head jerked back when the tiny boy's face got too close to hers.

She gasped, flinching when the kid Lambo from the present time blew a raspberry in her face. Cold spit, way worserer than warm spit, sprayed all over her cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, chin, and lips. Hana even felt his spit in her mouth right before she closed it. "Nyeh-nyeh! Shoo-shoo hag!"

Kid Lambo nicknamed her shoo-shoo hag because the first time he met her as his child self, she shoo-ed him. Hana hated little kids.

She strongly felt it in her gut that this instant was the abominable's time to die.

But before she could get her hands on the wee-bitty twirp and, bit-by-bit, seepage the life out of his pores, the lightning guardian whirled around, farted in her face, and ran for his life. He grabbed the sweets his future self accidentally dropped and shoved it in his afro between his cow horns. His baby face did the cutest smirk. "Candy! More for me! Yay!"

All of a sudden realizing, Hana blinked, not moving a step to catch the kid who was at top her To-Kill List. She saw that "her" Lambo was gone. Again. Disappointed, she wished he stayed around her a little longer. But she was glad she was able to give him something on Valentine's Day.

Stupid cow suit clad kid probably scared her hunk away. She had no clue if she was going to see her Lambo sooner than White Day, exactly one month from now on the fourteenth of March. If not, she hoped he would keep his word about seeing her on White Day. Hana will wait for his answer to her honmei chocos.

She was very suredtionly that he liked her back.

Ahem- And she could not have been any more brokensure.

They were not meant to be.

She was going to find that out. Much later.

If she didn't like guys her age and saw them as monkeys- and she loathed kids- then a man nine years younger than her, a cow man, was not for Hana.

Another tidbit Hana didn't know about the kid was that he was the youngest guardian of the no-good loser Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth generation Boss of the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia, the Vongola.

**...**

* * *

**^-^  
Just thought I'd update something on my Birthday.  
**


	2. Friday the 13th

_**February 13, 2015**_

* * *

**Disclaimings** : Characters mentioned in this update are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a Japanese Manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano.

**Note** : xDxD Blah! Typed this today. And updated this today. Hope it's okay enough and was not too much waste of your time! This was rushed for me. So sorry if it's just ..blah. XD

* * *

…

\- Chapter -

_**Friday the Thirteenth  
The Night Before Valentines Day**_

…

* * *

Good luck.

Usually that's said to someone sincerely, wishing the best of luck success on others.

That's been Skull's favorite thing to tell people that day. Left and right in the streets of some town in some country, he would tell everyone who had gotten within earshot of "Good luck on this" or "Wish you luck with that" or "Best of luck on everything today" ..And guess what? He was sincere. Truly and honestly sincere. But errbody knows there are two types of truths – whole truths and half-truths. This was only half the truth. The whole truth would be he was truly, honestly, and sincerely telling everyone "Good Luck," ...hoping the saying would jinx every person he greeted that day and instead, actually bringdown upon-eded everyone a terrible bad luck. Especially to the ones he wished "Best of Luck" to.

It was night time. The skies were clear and the stars were shiny-ing and twinkling out and about above.

Turning a corner, the purple haired stuntman halted at the sight of a purple haired illusionist, Viper, suddenly in front of him.

Viper was hovering nearly a foot above the concrete pavement. The purple cloak wearing woman wondered out loud at the helmet wearing young man in a full body purple leather outfit, "What are you doing?"

"Heehee."

Mammon, the name Viper now went by these days, couldn't see, but could totally feel the big goofy grin on his bandaged-pierced face full of heavy purple make-up done by him in three minutes.

"Wishing everyone good luck," he replied.

"Why?"

"I can't say. Or else my good-lucks greeting to them might come true instead of the opposite happening."

Viper chuckled. She understood right away what he meant. Pulling her hood down, scarred and badly burned skin around her greyed-out eyes stared right at him. As if this little lady, one of the Selective Seven Arcobaleno, world's strongest psychic, and holder of the indigo Mist pacifier the same as the color of her own dying will flame, could actually see him. One would never have thought this Varia member – an assassination squad of the Vongola, the world's most powerful Mafia Famiglia – was blind. Viperetta Esperlynere Mammonett was a kickass scary psychic. And the cray killer smile on her deformed face made her look even scarier.

_And a teeny bit slightly more attractive looking somehow_, thought Skull. He frowned. "What?" Taking a huge-giant big step back -like really. He pretty much did a halfway split doing so- he pulled off his helmet, showing her the suspicious look he was giving her. The goofy smile now completely wiped from his face...

..Or so that's what a normal person passing through and happening to look over his way would see : Skull's handsome face throwing the floating illusionist a wary look.

But the skilled, blind psychic **saw** differently with her **special eyes**. She saw what he really looked like. And by saw, she **just knew**. Of course she couldn't really see anything. She was blind. To most everyone else, they see the face of a young adult male. To Viper, Skull was a walking, talking, clumsy, idiot skeleton whose body was long dead and gone.

He might have been the weakest of the World's Strongest selective seven, a coward, considered a lackey by two of the stronger selective seven, and thought a lowly stuntman like him was no match for a genius scientist also one of the chosen seven. (The point? Yeah. Almost getting to it.) But he, holder of the Cloud flame violet pacifier, was one of the World's Strongest for a reason and a very small part of that reason was because of Skull's unkillability –ness.

But a bigger, badder, and mainereress reason why he was part of the chosen seven was… secret!

Very serious tone here, Top Secret.

But not the kind of "top secret" where if he were to be found out it would be the end of the world. Also not the kind of top secret where if the person who found out found out they would have to die. It also did not mean the end of a normal life for him. His way of normal for being in the mafia and having a curse, anyway. He would still live the same life. The only difference would be that people would know about one of the five only secrets he ever kept to himself in his life. (Yes. He had four other Top Secrets which have nothing to do with being an Arcobaleno that even less people knew about. The top secret that was on the number one spot was known to no one of this world.) The big-bad-mainest reason why he was chosen was only "Top Secret" because the other Selected Seven didn't know about it. He never told and the topic of why he really was chosen never came up. They never asked. Something Skull have been doing, the others cursed didn't know they did not know he did, still was, and would always continue to will-be for as long as he was still walking and talking on Earth– Skull decided he would only talk about when it does come up.

Which seemed unlikely it ever would now.

What Skull was hiding, Viper knows nulla nothing. But she was the only one who knew what he really looked like because she's the one he would go to whenever the glamour spell illusion around his body wore off. That's why she sees a talking skull when talking to Skull. It was her illusion. She could see through it while everyone else was fooled... And because before she became blind, she had seen what was done to him that made him what he was then. So now even with illusionary sight, she still saw him as a body with no guts, blood, veins, muscles, skins, hair, and other bodily fluids. He was a boney bones-only man.

No matter what Reborn said about magic not existing – The everyday lives of those in higher positions in high ranking Mafia families, their families, and their close friends are almost always around the use of powers. With everything they've seen and or were capable of doing, if they're not magical, then Reborn's thoughts on what was magic must be pretty (or literally) mind blowing.

Of course there was no way Viper would glamour-up Skull without money involved. Once every year for the pass forty years the two would meet up. Each year at a different country.. random location than the year(s) previous.

They actually knew each other way before they were cursed. As childhood friends, Viperetta had been helping Skull since they were eight years old. Back then she called him by another name... which made her embarrassed for having forgotten it. It's been so long since she had last called him by his real name. Some long-time friend that made her, right? But Skull had no idea she forgot. And if he were to find out, he wouldn't be upset. He was the one who told her long ago anyway to forget about his real name and start calling him Skull.

The first time the Selective Seven were gathered, the two purple heads waited for the other to say hi, how are you. None of the two ever did during the whole meet up. And it had been decided on a same whim, without words Viper and Skull weren't going to act or say they've known each other.. unless the other did so first. Then the whole thing suddenly somehow became a pride thing. After three long decades it had just been assumed by the other chosens that none of the chosens personally knew each other.

Viper lowered herself. She was a head shorter than Skull at her full height. Instead of taking a giant step forward to him, she practically had to leap. Skull had longer legs than her and she wasn't that flexible to be able to cover the space he created between them in one step. Now all up in his face, she said, "I hope you don't actually believe you have any jinx-spell powers. You're no bad-boy or badass. I don't know why you're just hoping everyone a bad day instead of actually making their days bad happen yourself. What happened last time had nothing to do with the superstition of Friday the thirteen or coincidental jinx."

And with that, she was gone. She didn't go by levitationing off. She just disappeared by doing the physical fading thing until Skull no longer saw her in front of him.

Ooh, like teleport! Yeahs. That's what she did. Viper teleported away.

Skull huffed.

A few high-schooler girls giggled his way. They thought a pouting grown man in bandages, make-up, and piercings holding a helmet was the "kah-yootest" thing ever.

Shoving the helmet back on his head, body slouching, Skull stomped and growled noisily the whole way back to where he parked his airship. The whole point of landing and hopping off the ship was so Skull could go out and go out of control with the good lucking people and jinxing them and stuff. Skull had been having a bad few days and he thought seeing other people have it bad –der than he's had it, would make him feel better about himself. He couldn't say good luck to his trusty subordinates. They didn't do anything to him... Well, the random innocent people on the streets did nothing to him either, but he didn't care about them and they don't work under him and call him Skull-sama so…

How did Viper know about last time? And what did she mean? Was she actually the one that made what happened last time happen? Last Friday the thirteenth, Skull's day didn't start off so great. While still in his airship, he started telling his crewmen good luck because maybe the no-so-good day he was having was because of the kind of day it was that day. (He gets several of these not-so-good days all the time. But on Friday the 13th(s) let him blame the day. Poor guy.) And just one thing after another, the day just kept getting worse and worse. It hadn't been 3PM yet when the airship fast fell down towards the middle of the ocean. No lifejackets were found in the ship and some of the crew didn't know how to swim.

So Skull was sorry for thinking jinxing people on that day was real.

He didn't even think about giving people a bad day. Not the "really bad day" kind anyway with firearms, grenades, and knives, ax, or swords involved. If either Reborn or Colonnello found out… Skull shuddered.

His heavy boots left foot prints on the grass clear field he left the airship in. He felt eyes on him. But he ignored it, thinking it was only some of the guys from the combat forces of the Carcassa Famiglia he lead watching him. Somehow he thought he felt the eyes somewhere behind him. Probably one of his guys. Skull said he would be out all day and it was almost 8PM. They couldn't all wait inside for him all day.

The reason why he didn't think it was the high school girls watching him.. or any random town stranger... he only felt the eyes on him when he stepped on the grass field. The ship was invisible at the moment. A machine inside his airship could make the ship invisible while also send out mental signals to people within a mile radius around to not want to go near where the ship was. It worked best on most average normal people outside the Mafia world. Unfortunately some of his men were pretty normal and average and powerless too despite being in the Mafia. So whenever they go off somewhere and the machine was turned on, it wouldn't work on them as long as they have on their special uniform suit and helmet…

The guys wouldn't want what happened to that one dude happen to them too. The guy had accidentally spilled his drink on himself one day and stupidly decided to take off his suit. The dude was hit with the machine's signal, broke through a window and jumped out. The airship was a few thousand feet above ground when that happened. He had forgotten to turn off the machine and even if he had remembered to, there were enemies on ground who might have seen them and other ships in the air with Mafia families onboard who wanted the Carcassa Family combat forces dead… Only one dead what that dude. One of Skull's men quickly found the guy's body before enemies knew they were around there.

Maybe a necklace would have been better than a suit? And a newer, better, and stronger machine would be nice to…

Uh-oh.

Skull was already inside his ship when he remembered that the machine didn't work on more powerful beings.

As soon as he turned around, he saw Viper a few feet outside the airship's door for a split moment before she flew backwards fast. And over a hundred feet behind her were all his crewmen that day. The last thing he heard was his men crying out for him to quickly get out of the ship. The Cloud Arcobaleno scowled. Viper was still flying backwards when Skull's airship blew up.

Viper Mammon let out a small chuckle as she saw Skull's body blown away, soaring hundreds of feet in the air in the dark sky, his screams of getting back at her fading as he was still sent flying further and further away. She had teleported all the other men in the ship outside, knowing they wouldn't have survived. She didn't care for them. The Varia assassin was only thinking of her friend Skull. She wouldn't kill her friend's men for no reason. But she had no doubt the stuntman would survive. He'd survived bigger and more dangerous blast in the past. (LOL)

Some friend she was, huh?

She ignored as the men behind her started crying and shouting over and over –

"What have you done?!"  
"What did you do!?"

-and things similar. It didn't matter. Smirking, she teleported to a country on the other side of the world her Boss had been staying in since New Year's.

Before Skull's body even started descended, a psychic thought from Viper came to him.

_Happy Friday the 13__th__. Have a nice night,_ she said. _This isn't a get-back or a get-even. I'm just bored and it's fun to mess with you._

"Why me?"

No answer.

He would have childishly stomped. But he was still in the air. "Dammit! Don't ignore me!"

…

* * *

**ME**_**!**_

Skull's Secret will be revealed in later chapters.

Thank You for reading, readers. Let me know how I did.  
xDxD


	3. Kendo: the Way of the Sword

_**Sunday . March 15, 2015**_

* * *

**Any Characters mentioned in this update are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a Japanese Manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano.**

**…**

**Future fic. Not the canon world. The thing with the Millefiore Famiglia didn't happen.**

* * *

**…**

" **Birthday(s) in Italy** **"**

**…**

* * *

**...**

**[ Italy. 6:00 AM. March 12. ]**

Takeshi Yamamoto was a handsome, tall, early-twenties-something year old Japanese with a lean build and tan skin. He was ridunculously popular with the ladies. Well known for playing baseball for over ten years, while baseball was a favorite hobby, he was just as talented, if not better, at being a swordsman. He was a Mafia man and his boss was the Tsunayoshi Sawada.

It was around 6 in the morning when the plane landed in Italy. His whatfor whyfor for flying there was to throw a surprise birthday party for an arrogant older man he's known for some time. He and the fight loving guy don't see each other often, and the two indeededly aren't close, but Takeshi still considered the short tempered dude a friend. Since they fought more than they chill and get along, maybe frenemy was a better word for what they were. It was the older man who usually starts the attacks. Takeshi would only try to block because Takeshi didn't always want to fight the violent dude.

Somewhere in a quieter part of town where the little shops were, Mr. Yamamoto in his fancy suit and tie was walking the streets looking for a certain store that had the certain birthday gift he wanted to buy his could-be-nicer _*friend.*_

He was using the GPS on his phone to find the place. The GPS wasn't helping much. So far, every time it told him to turn somewhere he'd run into a tall wall of brick, a dead end alleyway, and a random home that was mos-defi not the store. It even brought him back to the International Airport. Three times! That's when he decided to call for help. He called a very exasperated Gokudera, who was back in Japan, to help him. Apparently, Takeshi was given a separate GPS for a reason called the MWW. It stood for Mafia World Whereabouts. The store he wanted to get to couldn't be found with any normal GPS.

Chuckling, he combed a hand through his short black messy hair, his hand stopping at the back of his neck to rub the kink he felt there. _Oh. Wow_, he thought. Complicated stuff. In that unconcerned and happy-go-lucky way of his, he shrugged. _Oh, well,_ he sighed. The tenth generation Rain Guardian of the Vongola knew now what to do. He still had plenty of time to buy the gift and set the party.

**…**

**[ Still somewhere in Italy. 8:07:53 AM. Still March 12. ]**

The skies were filled with thin stretched clouds that were pretty much transparent that morning. They looked like a bunch of smokes that were left by an army of airplanes. Very thin wisps across the sky.. For sure those wouldn't turn into rain clouds that day, would they? Even when they covered the solar system's star, the great big ball of fire Earthlings call the Sun was just as brightly eye-blinding and body-warming to the humans.

At about 8:AM something was when Takeshi bumped into Belphegor, a shorter man two years older with a perpetual just-as-big and just-as-mad as a Cheshire Cat's creep smile. He was the Storm Guardian of the Varia. The purple long sleeve with dark violet horizontal stripes the Varia officer had on under his Varia uniform made him even more alike the mysterious purple striped cat.

"Bel" for short as Bel had most people call him because Bel meant "beautiful" in Italian. Being the _**B**__el_ of the ball made him think of Belle from "Beauty and the Beast." Belle became a princess. And Belphegor was already a real tiara-wearing prince. So he should be called Bel. Plus, having everyone call him by his nickname confused new strangers. No one would think right away his real name was Belphegor. And there was no way he was going to change his name. His name was his name and he was sticking with it.. Besides, others calling him Bel helped somewhat in his _h__**i**__ding _from his royal family's men who have never stopped searching for him for nearly two decades, thinking he and his twin brother had been kidnapped on the day the rest of their family were killed.

Eh. The truth was... Bel stabbed his brother and killed his family when he was eight. Because of that, he was known as Prince the Ripper.. Bel didn't know his brother survived and still lived today.

..And, the real truth? Their for-real life story?

Belphegor and his twin brother Rasiel were abandoned as babies. They grew up in a strict orphanage where they were taught to read at three months old.. because any time before then, their infant selves were still unfocused and blurry eyed. By age five, they were reading and understanding and speaking ten languages fluently.

That helped Bel get into the Varia when he was at the age of eight. He joined because he was bored. And to join Vongola Famiglia's Assassination Squad, one had to speak a minimum of seven languages. It didn't matter how old one was.

A baby even joined the squad several years ago!

...though. Yeah, sure. The infant was already walking and talking and was one of the selective seven's world's strongest.

But still. The point was..

Anyone can join the Varia.

They were five-years-old when the brothers started working as servants in a royal palace. None of the other servants, even the twins, had any idea when it started. Eventually the twins became delusional, thinking they were royal princes, angered they were _n__**e**__ver all__**o**__wed to go __**o**__ut with the__**i**__r _f**a**mily, or were never _tr__**ea**__ted the s__**a**__me_ as a royal person should be treated. The two became more and more sadistic towards each other over the few years they were servants. Then one day, Rasiel was stabbed by Bel. Then Bel stabbed the royal family for n_**o**_t tr**ea**ting him like f_**a**_m**i**ly. "Prince" Bel fled as soon as he could. And unknown by Bel, not long after, so did "Prince" Rasiel. The two have had the same delusions ever since that they were of true royal blood, in hiding, and thought the same that they had f_**oo**_led the King's men, servants, and town's people into thinking they've been kidnapped.

Which was barely the truth.

It was true only a handful of servants thought they were kidnapped.

However, it wasn't true the twins were being searched for. Not a single person in that castle cared they disappeared. They didn't take much notice of the identical twins disappearance at all. And nobody there at the time had thought one of the blondies had something to do with the royal family's murder.

After all, how could an eight year old do it, right?

But if the King's people ever found out what really happened, they would want the two found and thrown in the dungeons ASAP.

So Bel and his brother's idea of _h__**i**__ding_ was to have their eyes covered by long bangs. For twenty years, their bangs had always been past their eyes just above their nose. Not a centimeter shorter.

In the last ten years, Belphegor's blond hair grew a few inches. Bel's hair style changed from a bowl cut and straight, to layered and wavy at neck length with the ends flying away in all directions. He still wore the tiara he practically tore right out of one of the princess's ugly-big deadhead after he killed her.

His couple minutes older sibling had done the same. Except he gently took the tiara from the dead princess's younger sister's head, muchmuch unlike Bel did, a few hours after. When Rasiel found the bodies, one of the princesses wasn't wearing her tiara. The first born twin knew at that moment his younger brother had taken her tiara. _No way am I letting Belphegor be the only one to have a crown_, he'd grumbled to himself then, annoyed.

The two siblings (almost) completely mirror each other. From which sides they wear their tiaras (Belphegor had his on the left side of his head and Rasiel wore the tiara on his right).. to having the same size and shape birthmarks on exactly the opposite sides on their stomachs placed mirroringly if the two men were to stand side-by-side (the Varia member's birthmark was on the right side while his older twin's was on the left)... to the colors of the different eye colors of their eyes. Bel's bright-pink left eye and neon-green right eye was his brother's bright-pink right eye and neon-green left eye. Even their innards were mirroring the other's! All of Bel's insides were where they should be, in the right places where each organ was normally found. But Rasiel had something called a Situs Inversus. All of Rasiel's major organs mirrored their normal positions. His organs were reversed.

The only thing the two had that didn't mirror each other were the birthmarks around their eyes. It was sized and patterned exactly the same around their eyes exactly the same way.

"Ushi-shi-shi," pretty much cackled the pretty boy with the pretty eyes and the pretty face... No, not boy. Man.. Or prince. Anyone who has known –or anyone who was anyone who has known anyone who has known Bel- has heard his signature laugh. His fellow guardians. The fifty plus subordinates under their command. The innocent men, women, and children who were brutally slaughtered by the top assassin because those people were in the way, he was ordered to, or just for the fun of it. Many local hitmen Bel killed as a hobby.. All have heard him laugh his famous unique laugh seconds before meeting their end. "What brings you to this side of Earth, batty?"

Giving the guy a half smile, Takeshi walked pass him, hoping the dude would follow him and they chat for a bit. "Throwing a surprise party for a guy." A quick glance over his shoulder showed him the grinning blond did follow. "I don't think you know him."

Bel actually didn't. But wondering about something, he asked, "When."

"Later today. 4pm. About an hour and a half or a two hour walk from here."

What Bel did know was that it was Noisy's birthday tomorrow. Noisy was what Bel called Squalo. And for a brief moment, the Prince wondered if the guy Yamamoto was going to surprise was actually Squalo. As casually as he could, he questioned, "What's this guy like?"

"Loud. Arrogant. Hot headed. Enjoys fighting..." Takeshi trailed off. He decided what else to say. What else could he say? He didn't really, really know the man he was throwing the surprise party for. The dark haired Japanese brought up his hands behind his head and interlaced his fingers. Squinting at the sky, looking thoughtful, he blew out a sigh. "..Eh. And he knows the way of the sword. He's super good. Not as good as me though." He threw his head back and laughed. "He's really violent," he continued. "His birthday is actually tomorrow, but I thought I'd throw the party today. He won't see it coming. This party is out of the blue. It'll be my first time throwing one for him…"

The more the taller guy talked, the more Bel knew he was talking about Squalo. Squalo was all those things and his birthday was tomorrow. If Takeshi was really trying to keep the surprise even from him, he wasn't very good at describing Squalo to make it seem like he wasn't actually talking about Squalo. Ushi-shi-shi. _So simple in the head he is_, thought Bel. He thought Takeshi had grown out of his more gullible self for years now. "Will you be making sushi for the party?" The sushi Takeshi's old man's been making at the TakeSushi sushi bar they run were Bel's favorite. Takeshi had years of experience and the sushi he could make had been just as good.

The Asian man stared at him for a moment. "I guess you can come. I don't see why not. You're coming?"

Bel's big grin looked more forced and annoyed for a moment. Why wouldn't he be invited? He knew Squalo more than Takeshi did.

Sometimes Takeshi was just so...

But well, Takeshi wasn't half bad. Bel actually liked the guy. The baseball fan was a bit like him after all.

Firstly – They both love sushi and milk, their favorite food and drink. Strong bones were a must and sushi was life. Was it mentioned sushi was life? They love sushi!

B – The two were the smilers of their different group. Even if Takeshi's ear to ear beam was friendly and approachable while Bel's was always wicked, smug, and alarming, these two were the ones grinning the most. Rarely will anyone see them without a twinkle plastered onto their faces. Whether that amused look was happily-warm or cheerfully-dark.

Three – Belphegor was a skilled assassin. And it's been told by the World's Greatest Hitman that Yamamoto was a natural-born hitman.

Also – Bel was known as a battle genius. And Takeshi was a fast learner. Show him a move once and he'll have it down. Takeshi was actually cool guy.

"Of course, I am. Because I'm the prince," was Bel's snappy reply.

..But there were times when Takeshi was just so… Hrrrrrmp!

Takesh nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'll make sushi. I'll make more than more-than-enough." He turned and walked inside a book store, making his way to the other side of the huge room. He abruptly stopped in the middle of one of the back aisles. He hurriedly scanned the bottom book shelves and quickly, he found what he was looking for. As soon as he pulled the book, a four foot diameter hole appeared up the tall ceiling and a pole shot down right through the center and landed a few feet away from him. He pulled himself right up the pole and through the hole swiftly without even using his legs.

On a secret floor above the book store, a room so secret the book store keeper was so oblivious about, was a *Pretty Shiny Sharp Stabbiers, Pretty Shoo-tay Stuff (guns and arrows), Pretty Bone Crushermajigs, and Pretty Throwy Thaangs* store. _Cool name for a store_, thought Takeshi. He was going to buy a new sword as a birthday gift to the birthday swordsman.

Bel knew about that store. There were many stores like it all over Italy and several other countries around the world. All stores were different. Some were bigger and more expensive. Some were underground. This one above the book store was considered small and cheap. Bel didn't go there. They don't accept cards and Bel never has cash on him.

Takeshi didn't have much money. It was the thought that counted, yeah? He heard about this store from Lambo. The kid used to come here all the time before as a toddler -when his Bovino allowance was still little. Months before Lambo flew to Japan when he was five, his allowance grew and that's when he was able to go to bigger and better Mafia weapon stores and buy grenades, big machine guns, and bazookas that fit in his afro.

Bel didn't follow Takeshi up the pole. Instead, he quietly left to find Noisy to tell him what's up.

**…**

**[ Still Italy... Spoiler Alert! This whole chapter is set in Italy! 2:12 PM.. Yes. Yes. And it's still March 12! Sheesh. ]**

The skies were all, and only, blue that afternoon. No cloud in sight. The day was clearing, but it was also cooling. The wind had come through town and it was slowing picking up each hour.

Straight silver-white hair now all the way to the lower back of his legs, the guy never bothered to try putting his hair up in a tie in the years he decided to grow it. He always had it down. Every day, he kept it down, letting it be. The grey eyed man swiped a lot of his hair out of his face back and his hair blew to the direction of the wind behind him. Much like a badass cape. Only it was a badass hair. The white fur around his Varia uniform's hood ruffled gently from the breeze.

It was a little after 2:PM when the Sword Emperor found Takeshi Yamamoto a couple blocks away from where Bel said he had last seen the dude. _Danggit! The brat! Making me look for him for hours_, scowled Varia's second-in-command strategy commander captain. The older Rain Guardian Varia member had called the younger Rain Guardian several times. The scum didn't pick up! A vein on Squalo Superbi's forehead was popping in annoyed exasperation. He was goinna give Takeshi a big piece of his mind! _In tinier little pieces,_ he added as an afterthought.

Takeshi should watch out.

Squalo made growly noises at the irritating man as his one real hand was a quaking fist in front of him. The brat had yet to notice his presence. Squalo was on the ground streets looking up at the fifteen-story building, watching the only man ever to beat him in an intense sword fight.

Takeshi was sitting on the edge of the roof as unfocused, unseeing eyes stared off into the distance.

All of a sudden, Squalo jerked up. He was standing straighter, his body stiffer, and he seemed to be holding his breath. That was only for a brief moment. After that, he just howled his head off. "V_**O**_**I**! W**h**_**a**_t th**e** **h**_**e**_ck d_**o**_es th**e **tr_**a**_**sh** th_**i**_nk h_**e**_'s **d**_**o**__i_ng?!"

There was nothing wrong with seeing the view from that high up. But when one's face was blank with a faraway look in one's eyes while one's own sword was to oneself's throat, absent-mindedly scratching one's Adam's-apple there... It was fine to be bothered by it. Especially if the freakin' sword wasn't in its sheath. _The stupid – !_ No, Squalo wasn't w_**o**_rried or ups_**e**_t or anything weak like that like a normal person should be when, (_**no**__t_ rattled), but was "sli_gh_tly" taken aback. Any other time, he wouldn't have cared. Any other time, he probably couldn't care any less than he would have already uncaringly and carelessly cared less. But the way the kid actually seemed like he was suicidal with the "dead" look in his eyes.. Squalo was very annoyed and very, very put off. _What's going on with him_, he wondered.

Takeshi soon seemed to get a grip on himself. Squalo's earlier cry maybe snapped him out of it. He spun around while simultaneously sheathing his sword before disappearing into the building... stepping through the revolving doors of the ground entrance minutes later.

Squalo had it planned. He was so going to get in Takeshi's face, demanding answers from the younger man, and screaming in the guy's face that he knew about the surprise so's to ruin the surprise. And then demand for more answers about what the heck he'd been doing on the roof and what that was all about. But as soon as he saw the foreigner coming out, Squalo jumped inside a nearby bush. He hadn't consciously made the decision to do so. His body had done it without thinking. He made sure Takeshi was a good distance away before he starts trailing after him. _Okay, new plan! Follow him to the party! Then do whatever what-next from there_, brainstormed the 'nother-year-older man come the next day.

For an hour and a half, the Italian assassin stalked the Japanese dude several blocks.

Jeez! How much further?

A crazy thought entered his head for a split second. What if they got to the party at midnight and yell surprise on his actual birthday?

Pssh! Really? Follow the Asian guy for several hours? That was a total BS waste of time!

And as it turned out, when life threatening things weren't occurrencing here or incidenting there, the world's loudest man in the Mafia world wasn't very good at ninja-creeping around. He was used to fighting. In fights, he would dodge and skillfully moving out of killablity's way. When not fighting, subordinates at the Varia base knew to get out of his way, or they risk getting a sliced torso, a chopped off head, or worse.

Humiliated in front of the whole base by having their parents called.

Squalo never had to move out of the way for anyone. Unless it was Xanxus because the dude was the big Boss of the whole assassination squad.

That day when following Takeshi around, people weren't moving out of Squalo's way fast enough. Some didn't even tRy moving out of his way at all.. Or they would have, but probably just couldn't because the long haired guy would fly-kick them (by the jaw), punch them (in the neck), poke them (in the eye), shove them (by the face), or pull them out of the way (by their hair) before they had the chance to. All the while roaring at them for moving so slow and to keep out of his way.

The noisiest Mafia member would not make a very great ninja.

For sure, Takeshi had heard him. Right? Takeshi could be only acting like he hadn't heard him. There was no way he hadn't heard him. No way.

Mr. Superbi, the only main Varia officer with a known last name, wasn't always loud. He had been pretty much mute as a kid. It wasn't that he was low-voiced quiet or shy. He really just wasn't able to talk then. Obviously, he can now. And loudly. But there was a reason for why he's always so noisy.

Squalo was born legally deaf.

More than half the time he couldn't hear what anyone was saying. How could he t**a**lk if he couldn't hear how a spoken word was supposed to sound like? It wasn't until he was thirteen when he got a hearing aid. He doesn't always wear it and on those days when he doesn't, he's even louder than usual because he couldn't hear himself speak. He was bullied and made fun of a lot as a kid. It was even harder for someone going to a school full of Mafia students. A Mafia child typically had more experience in causing pain and suffering than any normal outside children not part of the Mafia did. But nobody had ever been able to "break" him. Being a cynic and a person of strong will, Squalo had always been a tough guy. He became a child prodigy in most sword arts. He was going to stay strong until the very end. He hated weak people.

And so seeing Takeshi like that earlier... revolting.

It might have just been nothing. But it didn't seem that way to Squalo. The Varia henchmen was quite perceptive.

By the time his fourteen birthday was nearing, he had every student –and staff- at Mafia school forget about his real name. He made everyone call him Squalo. His real name wasn't important now. The other officers and Dino, his old classmate and now the tenth boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, knew Squalo wasn't his birth name. Because what kind of parents name their newborn a name that meant "shark" in Italian? Squalo liked sharks. They frighten people and that's what he likes to do. He wants others to be horrified of him. He has no need for the weak to be in his presence so as he scares away the weak, all that's left will be the ones stupid enough to think they could take him on. Rarely, something he itches for all the time, he would meet someone worthy to fight him.

His last name, in fact, was Superbi though. Superbi (or Superbia) was "pride." Usually in a negative sense. But Superbia can also mean pride in a good way too. It was a nice surname to have… No arguments, alright?

Another fun fact to know to not mess with the "Shark Pride" was the hobby he does. It was sword maintenancing and –yeeeah. Ha! No, it was actually how when he was fourteen, he defeated the previous Sword Emperor and Varia leader, Tyr. That was kind of a biggie deal at fourteen. Now he was like a right-hand man of Xanxus. And actually quite literally too, in a way, because Squalo cut off his left hand to better understand Tyr's fighting style... But at the same time, not not quite literally literal that he was right handed. He was very left handed and so why he cut off his left hand instead of his right, no idea. On his left stump was now an artificial arm he can attach his sword anytime he wanted.

Yet. Funny how at twenty-two years old, eight years after claiming and securing the title of Sword Emperor and having eight more years of fighting experience, was better, and stronger than he was when he was fourteen, a fourteen-year-old Takeshi Yamamoto [who couldn't even touch him the first day they met] was able to defeat him a week later.. But that wasn't enough to get the title of Sword Emperor. Squalo would have to be dead and Takeshi would have to defeat a hundred people in a row.

But Takeshi doesn't want to kill Squalo. He had no need to kill anyone else. Takeshi had no want for such title.

Around the time Takeshi beat Squalo was also the time Squalo decided to never cut his hair until his boss replaced Tsunayoshi as the Mafia Vongola Family's BOSS.

Which was great! In fifty years Squalo should have the same length hair as Rapunzel!

HeehEEheeEhEee~

Cackle. Cackle. Cough. Cackle. Coughcoughcough..

**…**

**[ Nearing the Surprise Party. 4:00 PM. March 12. ]**

Squalo came to quickly realize something. Takeshi was looking at him. Eyes widening, the corners of his bottom lips pulled back, the look he made was a mix of the "Oops" and "Yikes" faces.

Acting like he hadn't just seen the older man, Takeshi turned and continued walking.

Squalo frowned. "Oh," he scoffed. "He saw me alright." There was no point in sneaking any longer. Sneaking was tiring anyways. Only weak people do it. Why do weak people do it? To stay alive when someone strong and brutal was close by? What was the point in going on living when you're weak? Death would be better. It would put an end to that miserable way of living. Squalo sped up as he saw Takeshi disappear into an alley. As soon as Squalo turned the same alley, he saw another man crouched down. The man's back was against the building wall three feet away from Squalo with the trashcan in front of the stranger as he peaked around it to look at Yamamoto.

Takeshi chuckled. "Okay! You can stop pretending you're some expert stalker, because clearly you aren't. Come out now."

The grey eyes of Squalo narrowed. He was standing in plain sight. If Takeshi spun around, he would see that. "I'm not hiding."

The stranger sighed. He shook his head. "Yamamoto meant me," he said, standing up from his hiding spot.

Takeshi threw a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, Squalo. You're here. Did you just get here? How long have you been standing there?" The brown-eyed man twisted his body to face the two. His eyes landed on his ::_friend_:: Kensuke Mochida. "I know you've been following me. You probably didn't notice, but I was looking right at you, like, two minutes ago."

Two minutes ago? With a gruff voice, Squalo asked, "Did you see me?" Two minutes ago, he thought Takeshi saw him.

Takeshi's eyes squinted in confusion, inner eyebrows raised. "No..." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Sorry. I only saw Kensuke." He motioned with his head towards the second door on the right side of the building. "Come on. Let's go inside," he told them.

Squalo didn't follow right away. _So he didn't see me?_

Kensuke Mochida followed Takeshi inside the building.

Out of nowhere, Squalo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at who the hand belonged to.

It was Belphegor. The same smile was on his face. It was like he never took it off. "I have something to tell you," the blond prince said lowly.

Squalo could feel it. That smile was laughing at him.

"SURPRISE!" They heard multiple voices shouting the word at the same time. Their heads snap to the open door.

The Sword Emperor snorted. "Ha! Those people messed up! If I actually hadn't known about this party, that right there definitely would have ruined the surprise! They're probably going to shout it again once we're inside!"

Bel looked back his way. "Ushi-shi-shi! Come on! Let's go inside," he repeated Takeshi's words.

Once through the door, the two men in Varia uniforms saw faces of the Kensuke guy all over the room. On every balloons. On cardboard box cutouts of himself. On the giant banner across the room with Kensuke's name and the message "Happy Birthday" on it.

Ooh.

oOh.

Bel was laughing wickedly.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

On one of the cardboard cutouts, that Kensuke guy was wearing a Kendo outfit with captioned words "Nanimori College Kendo Club Captain" on the picture's chest. Bel and Squalo understood. When Takeshi said the guy knew **t**he **w**ay **o**f **t**he **s**word, he actually meant to say the birthday man knew Kendo. And even though Kensuke's birthday was the day after on the same day as Squalo's, 4pm on March 12 in Italy was also now 12am midnight on March 13 in Japan. That explained why the party was at 4pm the day before Kensuke's birthday. It was because Kensuke was born in Japan, but was currently living in Italy.

**…**

**[ Italy. 11:59:37 PM. March 12. ]**

Squalo Superbi and Belphegor had stayed at the party. Everyone was loud and energetic until 10pm. After ten o'clock, the party place slowly got quieter and one by one, people started leaving.

At exactly midnight, the faces of unfamiliar strangers were soon replaced by more familiar faces. Each one of those strangers grabbed at the things with Kensuke Mochida's face. In a loud simultaneous tear, the ripping sounds lasted 02.07 seconds, all of Kensuke's faces were soon replaced by Squalo's. The banner was gone too and Squalo wasn't sure if it was torn, or taken down and put away, or thrown away. But Squalo wasn't thinking about that for long because a banner, with Squalo's face and Squalo's name and the greeting "Happy Birthday" on it, was all of a sudden up on the wall just for him.

Yet..

For quickie second, all the faces of Squalo's became faces of Kensuke Mochida.

Then it was back to his face again.

Squalo grimaced. _It's just an illusion._

"It was a glitch. Can't promise it won't happen again. These things happen." The other Varia officers –minus Xanxus because he was busy (...eating..) to come– appeared. Flan looked at him. "My Reality Illusions Glove will make them real for a day, idiotic cammander."

**[ 11:59:58 PM ]**

Being light, the force and speed of lightning caused a crack in the skies first before the speed of sound, the resounding roar of thunder, exploded the air and hit the people of Italy in Italy in the ears.

**[ 11:59:59 PM ]**

Rain fell.

Darn. It was such a lovely blue day only a couple hours ago.

**[ Italy. 12:00 AM. March 13. Squalo's Surprise Party. ]**

"**S**_**U**_**R**PR_**I**_SE_**!**_" Every main Varia member there and their subordinates that were able to come, and Yamamoto, shouted as loud as they were physically able to.

_V_O_I! MY H_EA_R_I_NG _A_ID! G_A_H!_ Squalo mentally screeched. Only mentally! Because there was no way, not in a decillion years, not in his dream's dreams would he be caught saying that. Sure, the others knew about it. But he wasn't going to give them anything to laugh at.. But Squalo crushed his ears with his hands anyway. Well, the real right hand did. The left artificial hand of his couldn't bend at the fingers right.

A giggling Bel questioned, "You want frog brain here to use his Reality Illusions Gloves to give you a real hand for a day?" He then pointed at his tiara. "Do you have any idea how many times this thing fell and shattered?"

"That's because you don't put it on securely," butted in the illusionist.

"This is a style."

Flan nodded. "And it's a very stupid one, senpai."

Squalo bolted out of there. All of a sudden and without warning. His stump ached. It only did that when Xanxus was in danger.

Why?

Destiny!

..No. Seriously though. No one knew how that's possible and what started it and why it hurts the way it did when it did because of a certain who where the who was in danger.

Not long after Squalo left, Takeshi followed. With cake. Covered and protected cake because it was pouring out.

The two were freakin' Rain Guardians. Couldn't they control rain or something?

No?

Squalo gave the younger man a bugged out look.

"It's stacks of steak covered in frosting. Maybe your boss will like it. It was tuna, because I knew that was your favorite, but then I had Flan use his illusions and Reality Illusions Glove to change it to steak."

Squalo scoffed.

They ran all the way to the Varia Base.

…And it turned out Xanxus was choking on a large bite of steak caught in his throat.

Squalo blew up. "Chew your stupid food first before you freakin' swallow!"

Xanxus threw his Rain Guardian a glare. Then the Varia leader looked at Yamamoto. Then at the cake in Yamamoto's hand. Then at Yamamoto again.

"Steak cake," Squalo explained.

Xanxus flew out of his seat so fast, it was faster than fast.

Takeshi and Squalo stood there and watched the Varia boss... Being the boss.. With his cake steak and what... As if his life just hadn't been in danger only a few minutes before.

"Are you happy?" Takeshi was the one who asked, never taking his eyes off the Flame of Wrath user.

"Tsh. He's never really happy," replied Squalo. From the corner of his eye he saw the younger man shake his head. Squalo turned his head to look at the other swordsman better.

Thinking Squalo hadn't seen him shake his head the first time, Takeshi shook his head again. "I wasn't asking him."

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Tsh. I'm never happy."

Takeshi laughed. "We have that in common." Glancing at Squalo, he added. "Only, you're a grump."

"Voi. Are you saying you're...?"

"No, I'm not sad."

"Good."

Takeshi just wasn't happy. There was a difference.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**^-^ VOI! Thank You for reading! Please review what you think!**

**…We'll find out more about Takeshi Yamamoto some other chapter.**


	4. Red: the Color of Love

_**Saturday . February 20, 2016**_

* * *

**Any Characters mentioned in this update are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a Japanese Manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano.**

**…**

So... xD Hahah. . I have no idea how more-or-less spicy a Mapo Tofu can be. Lol.. Let's just say it's pretty spicy.

* * *

**…**

" **_Rainbow is the Color of Love, yO_** **"**

**...**

_Red is mostly the color of love, though. Yeah? After all, it's at the top of the Rainbow and it's the biggest color shown._

_Storms flame users are red. So they must also be the most lovable... Like Bianchi.. Uh.. And Gokudera. Eeee. Or Belphegor.. Ack... Rasiel? Toink. Bang.. Hnnn. Nevermind._

**...**

* * *

**...**

A 10-year-old martial artist sat on a tree branch in front of Namimori High School, arms crossed in the long loose sleeves of his red outfit. That day, his usual white pants and black flat shoes were gone. Instead, he had on pink pants and red flat shoes.

It wasn't on purpose. He wasn't actually trying to dress up for the Valentines Day holiday or anything. He was a growing boy. The red flats were a gift to him from his student, I-Pin. And the pink pants was an accident. The day before, he had unknowingly put in one of his white pants with all of his reds when doing laundry.

It was quite alright. He didn't mind wearing pink. He was fine make-believing his use-to-be white pants was actually red from the start, that the color had been fading from the many washings he'd put it through.

Breathing in the nice day's fresh air, a peaceful smile on his face, the black haired boy looked down, nodding his head at the two teens walking over to him. "Good day," he greeted.

With a relaxed cool smile on his lips, Lambo gave a two finger salute at I-Pin's master.

I-Pin bowed. "Master Fon."

The two approaching figures might have been five years older than him physically, but the Chinese boy with long hair in braids was actually decades older. Fon wasn't really 10-years-old. He only had the physical body of one. Half his life, he and six others had been cursed, stuck in the bodies of tiny infants no taller than newborn babies. Known as "the Seven World's Strongest" babies, the Arcobalenos, it was weird for people seeing itty-bitty humans walking, talking, and fighting.

Ten years ago, the curse on the Arcobaleno babies had been lifted. No longer would they be stuck in infant bodies. They all got to age and grow like normal people. Though, they all had thought once the curse was lifted, they would return to their original adult forms.

That didn't happen.

They mostly did not mind anymore. At least they got to grow up once more.

Fon took notice of how his teenaged student had her arms wrapped around a brown lunch bag.

Hearing her young master's stomach growl, I-Pin looked up at him. He was looking at the bag she hugged close to her. She giggled. In one quick move, smooth and skilled as a professional assassin, I-Pin leaped, landing gracefully besides the boy on the branch of the school's tree. "Master," she smiled. "This is for you."

Fon's eyebrows rose.

The teenager nodded. She pulled a hot covered bowl out of the bag, put the bag down, and pulled open the lid off the bowl for him. The Chinese girl held out the hot food, "It's Mapo Tofu. Spicy just like how you like it, Master Fon."

Fon's slight grin turned big, grateful for the nice surprise. "My favorite food," he nodded gladly, repeating what he's said many times before. Fon thanked her. He raised his hands.

"Careful, Master. The bowl is hot."

Fon chuckled. "I will be alright, I-Pin. I can handle a little heat. You know so."

She smiled sheepishly.

Down below, the highschool student Lambo sighed, "She'll probably never stop telling you to be careful."

Feeling a hand grab both his feet, Fon turned his attention to the young man... Who was now a 5-year-old little boy.

The afro-haired kid in a cow print coverall snorted. "Ha! Nice shoes."

The storm flame wielder hummed at the lightning flame wielder. "Thank you. This was a gift from I-Pin."

Little past Lambo, not as tall as his 15-year-old self, hung onto both of Fon's shoes. Making a face, Lambo pulled on one of the shoes, taking the shoe and the sock on that foot off, and dropped them to the grass below. With a snigger, Lambo tickled Fon's left foot.

Fon laughed.

But it was a light laugh.

Lambo frowned. Lambo wasn't sure if Fon was holding back. Or if that was how the Chinese martial arts master really laughed. Well, that was disappointing, thought Lambo. Lambo was really ticklish under his feet. Lambo had hoped I-Pin's master was the same. Lambo had expected a bigger reaction than a half-assed laugh. Lambo had been hoping to see the older boy blow up in giggles and accidentally spilling the food all over himself. Like most other 5-year-old boys, Lambo was mean. And a prankster. Lambo enjoyed real life slapstick. Grunting, Lambo let go of Fon's foot, clumsily landing on his butt on the shoe. Hurriedly picking himself up, Lambo grabbed Fon's left shoe and sock and made a dash for it.

On the branch besides Fon, little 5-year-old I-Pin frowned. "Lambo!"

Still with that perpetual soft smile still on his face, Fon watched as the past I-Pin leaped after her friend. It's been a while since he'd last seen the ten year younger selves of both the first years.

Nearly three weeks.

That was awhile. Fon and the others have gotten used to the two little one's visits. Sometimes before, Lambo and I-Pin visited as often as four to twelve times a day.

Maybe it was a more peaceful time around that time ten years ago? Usually, a chaotic time meant more kid Lambo body switching with his ten-year-older self. Fon remembered back when he was still cursed as an infant, the toddler-sized Lambo would jump in a purple bazooka to do so. That was whenever the easily excitable, temperamental Mafia member was being over sensitive. Either upset, mad, afraid, and frustrated- or was simultaneously feeling all of those at once.

That was everyday.

Sighing, Fon picked up the lunch bag beside him and started looking for the chopsticks.

There were chopsticks.

There was also chocolates.

To: Master Fon

From: I-Pin

-it read on a tag.

Fon pulled out the chopsticks and closed the bag.

Mapo Tofu now.

Chocolates later.

Taking a bite, Fon's eyes watered. It was still a bit too spicy for his ten year old tongue. The food didn't choke him up as bad as it did when he tried it as a baby, though. His favorite food was his favorite for a reason. It was so good.

His eyes and nose and face burned just as much as his mouth and throat did. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Kid Lambo ran. Not slowing down a bit! Nope! Haha! Digging deep, Lambo pushed and actually managed to run faster.

Lambo throw a glance over a shoulder. Lambo thought he had gained some distance from I-Pin. But it seemed she had done the same thing Lambo did. She ran faster. I-Pin was still the same distance behind Lambo as before Lambo pushed Lambo's legs to go quicker.

The first thing Lambo saw when looking in front of him again was a 10-year-old Viper Mammon, Varia's best spell caster, levitating a few inches off the ground. In Lambo's way.

Lambo crashed into the mist wielder. Lambo fell, tumbling back twice before stopping on his back, thumping his head hard against the pavement ground.

Lambo wailed.

I-Pin stopped besides the fallen kid and tried to help her friend up.

Lambo was wailing the whole time he stood up, pulled out an extra body-switching Ten Year Bazooka in his afro - this time, a green color instead of purple - and jumped in.

But no teen Lambo showed up.

I-Pin wasn't too worried. The green bazooka was unpredictable. Sometimes it worked like the purple bazooka. Sometimes it only sends anyone shot by it -or anyone who'd jumped in- to the future without the body switching.

I-Pin sighed, a frown on her face, her shoulders slumped. She lightly pressed her big forehead against the green bazooka some couple inches taller than her.

Her and Lambo were the same height then. How Lambo fit something bigger than them in his afro, plus countless amounts of other huge weapons, was magic. Pretty much.

But Reborn said there was no such thing as magic.

So what were the powers they had if it wasn't magic?

Speaking of magic..

I-Pin, forehead still against the green bazooka, lazily turned her head to the mist flame user.

Wasn't Viper Esper Mammon an illusionist? A spell caster? Aren't spells magic?

Mammon gently lower to the floor.

I-Pin watched the older boy approach the bazooka, and with both hands, felt the smooth feel of the Bavino Family's invented time machine.

Viperetta Esperlynere Mammonett was a girl.

But only Skull knew that.

To everyone else, HE was a boy who use to be known as Viper, but was now going by the name Esper Mammon.

Looking at the bazooka, Mammonett didn't think she would fit in there. But she remembered the fights for the Vongola Rings some decade ago, during the the Lightning Ring battle, an adult-sized teenage Lambo had jumped right into the purple bazooka when running from Leviathan.

Without more thought, Mammonett jumped in.

I-Pin shooed at the pinkish purple cloud of smoke that spread after the mist user boy jumped in, going to the future.. Moments later, when the smoke dispersed and cleared, a woman dressed in a long red hooded cloak cape stood before I-Pin. The lady had curled shoulder length purple-silver hair with indigo and red roots. Under the cloak, the woman wore knee length black flowy lace dress. She was barefoot.

She was hovering less than a foot above ground so it wasn't much of a problem that she had no shoes.

This lady had the same two upsidedown purple markings on her cheeks as Mommon did.

Yep.

The green bazooka sure was unpredictable.

* * *

Ten years in the future.

The physically 20-year-old Fon was just about to order a cup of hot oolong tea at a small tea stand to go with the Mapo Tofu he ordered at the tiny food cart beside the tea stand.

Paying for his tea, Fon took a careful sip at the boiling drink. His eyes never left his cup as he nonchalantly asked the flying kid behind him if the kid wanted anything.

10-year-old Viperetta made a gesture with her head toward the food cart. There was a basket full of chocolates beside the big pot of Mapo Tofu. "Ten 5-Yen Chocolates," she told the middle aged lady on the other side of the cart. Viperetta landed next to Fon in front of the tea stand as ten 5-Yen Chocolates levitated right into her pockets. Picking up a small milk box in a bucket full of ice before the Storm, Viperetta said, "And this small strawberry milk box." Viperetta raised her head to look at the taller martial artist.

Viper's eyes was still very much covered. The hood hid everything from the bottom of the Mist's nose and up. So Fon wasn't sure what the point of that movement was and how Viper was actually able to see him.

After knowing each other for about half a century, Fon and the other ex-Arcobalenos (save for Skull, but nobody else knew that Skull knew) had no idea how the illusionist did it.

Was the hood- or even the whole black cloak- was that all an illusion? Was that how the spell caster acted as if HE could actually see because HE actually could? For sure, spell casters saw right through their illusions.

But by being part of the World's Strongest, Fon and the others should have been able to see through the illusion too- if the cloak actually was an illusion.

Fon nodded. "Will that be all? No tea or Mapo Tofu for you?"

Viperetta shook her head. "That's it. 5-Yen Chocolate and strawberry milk are my favorite food and drink. No tea." She watched as the older dude in red took out his money again. "The Mapo Tofu is still too spicy for me," mumbled the young girl. She watched the older dude in red pay. In a sure voice, she told him, "I'll pay you back."

Fon only looked at the BOY with that forever half smile of his. "We're from different times. You can't pay my past self since the past me did not pay for you." The Chinese man chuckled. "Then perhaps you can pay me the next time you visit this time."

Viperetta nodded. A moment later, she noticed Fon holding a rose. The kind of rose Lussuria sometimes liked to buy for himself. A red foil-wrapped chocolate rose on top of a glass flower stem tinged with gold and its glass leaves tinted in green. She made a gesture with her head at the fragile flower. "Where did you get the chocolate rose from?"

"A lady," the Storm hummed. He made his way over to a nearby bench.

The tag on the rose was made of silk. On the silk tag: "Fon. From V.E.M." was embroidered.

"Those are expensive."

Fon's little smile grew. "She left just before you came."

Before switching places, the adult Viperetta teleported away. So Fon didn't see her switch bodies with her 10-year-old self.

"She also ordered 5-Yen Chocolates and a strawberry milk. Said they were her favorite." Shaking his head, a breathy hushed laugh escaped his lips. The BOY Viper and the mysterious woman had the same favorite food and drink. And their same favorites were on the same drink stand and food cart he bought his favorite food and drink from. "Funny coincidence?" Reaching the bench, he lowered himself onto it and leaned back, completely relaxed.

"Did you buy for her, too?"

"I insisted. I wanted to thank her for the rose." Fon took a slow long sip of the oolong before adding, "She told me she was paying me back for ten years ago." He set the tea down beside him and dug in to his Mapo Tofu. After chewing the first bite, he paused. He glanced at the past Viper. "Though, I don't remember her," he commented.

"Have you done any favors for my future self that I haven't payed you back for?"

Puzzled, the adult Fon wondered where the question was coming from. He shook his head. "I don't believe I have."

Hmmm, thought Viperetta, lowering her head.

"I have not seen you in several years. Since your time and until now, paying those chocolates and milk was the only thing I've done for you," explained Fon.

Viperetta nodded.

The name "Mammon" was Greed. Viperetta liked the word because Viperetta was greedy.

What she didn't like was leaving her debts unpaid.

So. It took ten years, but she did eventually payed him back for buying these for her today.

For her, it was ten years. For the martial artist, he was payed back (by her future self) minutes before he even did any favors for her past- present self.

Ha. Time travel. Complicated and confusing stuff.

Fon didn't see the connection.

V.E.M. was Viperetta's initial. Viperetta Esperlynere Mammonett.

* * *

Back in the past.

5-year-old I-Pin stared. The face, neck, shins, and bare feet of this pretty person who popped out of nowhere was covered in yellowish-greenish healing bruises. Some purply, bluey, and almost blackish bruises were here and there. Like around the woman's neck and ankles, more of the darker bruisings were there.

"Mammon? ...Viper?" I-Pin wasn't sure what to call her. She knew the lady was Mammon. The green bazooka might not always bring over someone from ten years in the future, but when it did, it was the future self of who was shot with it while in the present- or who had jumped in during the present.

HER.

How did Mammon become a woman?

Her.

Or was Viper was a female this whole time? I-Pin knew this was not Lambo. Why would Lambo be a lady in the future?

Her.

Without looking at little I-Pin, eyes straight ahead in the direction Lambo and I-Pin had ran from, Viperetta pulled out a few 5-Yen Chocolates out of the pocket of her red cloak. She held them out to I-Pin.

I-Pin accepted them without word. I-Pin could only bow her head as Thank You.

Raising higher, red cloak disappearing, Viperetta Mammonett flew to the nearest Storm. The closer she got to the Storm, the more the purple upsidedown triangle markings on her cheeks faded- until it was gone. Those were the only marks she had disappear. She kept all her scar burns, and bruises.

* * *

Fon's eyes were still shut tight. Probably a minute passed before the 10-year-old boy felt a hand on his back. But still, he kept his eyes closed. They burned.

He felt something small pushed against his lips, maybe plastic, and was that strawberry he smell?

He heard a lady's voice. "Milk helps with the spicy stuff. I didn't have regular milk. But strawberry milk is fine, too."

Fon drank down the whole carton.

And the second strawberry milk carton the kind lady gave him.

Slowly, he turned his head to face her. And he opened his eyes.

Fon's heart rate increased.

Just a little.

The first thing he noticed about her were her eyes. They were greyed out like a blind person's. And around her eyes were healed burn scars.

The second thing he noticed were all her bruises. Some were healing and some were newer-looking.

Everyone who knew Fon's personality thought it odd how his personality did not match the.. quirks.. of his flame type.

Storm.

Storm flame users weren't normally known as serene, even-temperature, undisturbed, gentle.. Stormless.

That wasn't how a Storm was. Storms were not peaceful and untroubled. They were troubled and disturbed. They made trouble and caused many disturbance.

He wasn't especially mean or cruel. But there was nothing gentle and calm about a Storm.

Well, not really on the inside anyway.

Fon back then was a young, handsome, and popular guy. Letting his interests known in his first dates, he'd been with a few women who were masochists in bed.

He left them looking like this lady in front of him.

The activity was something Fon may or may not have missed.

Maybe just a little.

"Thank you, miss..." He didn't know her name.

The lady nodded.

"Who did this to you?"

"A friend."

"Do you like your friend? ..Are you still friends?"

She nodded.

Fon nodded.

The lady jumped down from the tree.

Fon watched her walk away.

Five minutes was almost up. She had seconds left. She had to get away from his view or else Fon would see her switch back with her younger self.

* * *

Back in the future.

10-year-old Viperetta watched the older Fon order another three small cups of oolong tea. Instead of taking tiny sips of the small boiling drink, he gulped it down when he got too excited eating the Mapo Tofu.

As he payed for his drinks, he grabbed the two that were ready, the third drink was still being poured into a cup.

He walked back to the bench, set both cups down, and went back to fetch the third oolong tea that was now ready.

Kid Viperetta picked up a cup, sniffing it. What did oolong tea taste like?

When Fon got back from the tea stand, he was surprised to see the woman who had given him the rose chocolate earlier was there and kid Viper nowhere in sight.

Earlier, the lady didn't have on a red hooded cloak cape. She also didn't have the purple upsidedown triangle markings on her cheeks.

Now, she did.

The female, physically about his age, pulled her red hood over her head, hoping to cover her face. All it did was cover her eyes. The triangle marks on her face was still very much visible.

She looked like the adult version of Viper.

"Viper?"

Viperetta blushed.

Then Viperetta teleported outta there.

* * *

Back in the past.

Minutes passed by. Two teenagers, a girl in long braids and a boy whose right eye seem to be permanently shut, were standing under the tree little Fon was still sitting in in front of the Nanimori Highschool.

Teen Lambo raised an eyebrow at the ex Arcobaleno's left sockless, shoeless foot.

Confused, teenaged I-Pin asked, "What happened to your other shoe, Master Fon?"

The young boy chuckled. He told them Lambo's younger past self had ran off with it.

Kid Viperetta, back in her time, stood in the shadows besides the highschool building. She overheard about the missing shoe bit.

For a second there she thought about helping, casting an illusion spell that gave Fon a fake-real shoe. Viperetta shook her head. That was crazy thinking. She didn't care if he lost a shoe. Why should she concern herself about his missing shoe? And besides, she didn't do stuff for free. Snorting, Viperetta teleported away.

If she had only stayed just a minute longer, she would have heard about a lady with greyed out eyes and burn scars around her eyes helping Fon out. How the woman gave him strawberry milk and left him some 5-Yen Chocolates in the brown lunch bag I-Pin had given him.

Viperetta would be left wondering why her ten years older self did those things for Fon without asking for a high pay when she already gave future Fon a rose chocolate.

Viperetta would wonder and wonder why her future self didn't ask for money. Her deadly sin was greed. No, she did not help out for free unless she still got something out of it.

Never, in her dream's dream, would Viperetta Mammonett ever guess she did all those things for free because she liked Fon.

* * *

Back in the future. The next day.

The adult Fon oddly found himself disappointed. Viper, Mammon, or whatever Viper's real name was, had given the other Varia officers, the tenth generation Vongola guardians, and the other ex Arcobalenos the same foil-wrapped chocolate glass-stem roses. The difference with theirs was that those that received one from Viper- er, her - had gotten their flower chocolate with a foil that was the color of their flame.

* * *

**...**

**yOvO Hello! Long time no update! Heheheh.**

**Hope my readers thought this chapter was better than a "meh-"**

**xDxD**

**Thank You for reading**


End file.
